


Naruto Cast Reads: Uchiha Love

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actor!AU, Actors, Fanfiction, Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke are asked to read a love triangle fanfiction in character.</p><p>Inspired by Cry Reads: Uchiha Love on YouTube. Check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Cast Reads: Uchiha Love

"I have a bit of a strange request." The interviewer said, giggling slightly. 

"As long as I don't have to read." Kakashi shrugged. 

"What? With your sexy voice?" Nagato elbowed him and made a kissy face. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Let's hear it. We've got time." Itachi looked past the camera. "We do have time, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." Sasuke sat forward, rubbing his hands. "Hit me!"

* * *

" 'Uchiha Love' by MinnaSD." Itachi began, holding the paper between himself and Sasuke, eyeing the words dubiously. 

" ** _My name is Destiny Tenshin Yamanaka_.** " Sasuke started, brows furrowing. "Wait, her name is Destiny?"

"I have a feeling we didn't quite think this request through." Itachi said, eyeing the text as if it was personally offending him.

"No, we didn't." Sasuke muttered. "Erhm, anyways.  ** _I have silky lavender hair that is different from my whole family and only my eyes look like the one from my family only they're shinier._** What the shit?" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "It hurts to read it already."

" _ **Instead of plain blue, they are topaz blue, perfect and really expressive**._ " Itachi continued. "She's very confident, isn't she? _ **I have 15 years old and I live in Konoha for about 2 years now because when I was 5 I was kidnapped and sold as a slave to the leader of the Akatsuki. He raised me as his kid,** -_"

"Like hell I did!" Nagato burst out. 

Itachi glared. " _- **and when I was ten I became a member of the organization but then he found out I was the perfect container for the 9 bijuus** -_"

"It's just bijuu." Kakashi corrected. 

Sasuke reached over and slapped him. "Shut your face or next time you'll interview with Naruto instead."

The older man paled.

"Continue, Itachi."

" _- **and I ran, because it would kill me in the end. But I still miss Itachi** -_" The man cringed. " _- **and his warm lips on mine.**_ "

" _ **So I came back to Konoha and only to find out that my parents are dead and that I only have an uncle, an aunt and a baka of a cousin. Her name is Ino, she is blond and I just hate her. But, once in her lifetime she had a good idea, and she told me to go see the Hokage and, when I did, I was automaticaly turned into a chunin, because I was really strong and knew a lot about Akatsuki and so I could be on a good team.**  _Damn, that's really terrible." The younger Uchiha looked right into the camera, face blank. "What a tragedy. It really sucks that you had to come back to Konoha."

Nagato snorted beside them. 

Itachi pulled the paper towards himself more. " _ **I met my sensei and my teammates about one year and a half ago. My sensei is a silver haired men,-**_ my, my, Kakashi-kun, you've been holding out on me _ **-  really beautiful and mysterious because of the cool mask he wears and his name is Kakashi. I know he wants me and once I saw into his mind with my mind reading powers and I saw him having a vision of us kissing**._ "

Kakashi waved his hand flippantly. "I deny everything."

Itachi muffled his laughter behind his hand before clearing his throat. " _ **My team mates are a baka pink haired girl that thinks is so smart named Sakura Haruno, such a dumb name, a blond clown, Naruto Uzumaki, and a cool and emo raven haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha**._ "

"Oh God." Sasuke blanched, then his brows furrowed harder. "Wait, I am not emo!"

"Liar." Nagato started.

"Liar." Kakashi echoed. 

"Liar."

"Aniki!"

"What?"

"You don't have to join them!"

"I'm here for the truth, little brother."

"Keep reading, asshole."

Itachi chuckled. " ** _His the only one in my team with whom I hang out and, although he is really kawaii and likes me a lot, I don’t love him and I just can’t kiss someone I don’t love._** "

"HaHA! Crisis fucking averted!"

"You're not finished yet." Nagato pointed out.

" ** _Today I’m walking with Sasuke in the street when I hear someone calling my name and I see Angelique-chan and Hope’less-chan, calling me and running in my direction. They’re smiling a lot and I’m sure it’s good news._**

" _“ **Destiny-chan” she says. “Itachi is hear”**._ "

"I should have taught this girl how to fucking spell." Nagato muttered, focused on the words over Itachi's shoulder. 

"And you should have given her a Japanese name." Kakashi murmured, grinning.

"Then you should stop dreaming about kissing her."

Kakashi cringed. "Okay, okay. You win, Nagato-sama."

Sasuke cleared his throat and moved closer, getting a better view of the words. " _“ **Itachi?” Sasuke and me ask.**_ "

" ** _“You serious?” I ask._** "

" ** _“Yes” says Hope’less-chan. “We saw him near the ramen place”_**."

"Where the fuck are the periods?" Nagato whispered. 

" _ **I start running and Sasuke follows me. I know what he wants but I can’t let him kill my one and only love. I have to make them friends again.**  _Friends? I killed the clan. You don't just . . .  _make them friends_."

Kakashi sat back. "This offends me."

"One of you read for her in case I have the indignity of lines in this." Itachi said.

Nagato sat forwards more. " ** _“Itachi” I call once I see_**   ** _him_.**   ** _He looks at me and takes me into his arms, kissing me full on the_ mouth.** "

Sasuke shivered. " _ **“Please, Destiny, get out of there so I can kill him” says Sasuke when we** **part.** "_

" _ **“I can’t let you kill him, Sasu-kun” I say, crying, my eyes looking even more like two beautiful gems. “I love him.” "**_

" _ **“That’s why I want to kill him!” Sasuke says crying a lot, his eyes already red. “I want you for me. I don’t care about what happened to my family anymore, I just want you and if I have to kill him to have you I’ll do it.”**_   Oh, darling, the buses don't go where you live, do they?"

" _ **“But, Sasu-kun, if you kill him I will die too! I love him too much to live without him.”**_  "

" ** _“Don’t say that, Destiny-chan” he begs. “If you feel like that I… I… will have to kill me!”_**  I'm such a drama queen."

" ** _He turns the kunai he has in his hand to him and is about the press it against his stomach when I grab his hand._** You really are. ** _“Please Sasu-kun, don’t do that” I say. “I love your brother but you’re my best friend ever. I couldn’t live without you also.”_** "

" ** _And so I kissed him softly in the cheek. Itachi holds my hand softly and kisses me._** ** _OWARI_**  ."

* * *

"So, what did you think of that?' The interviewer asked. 

"Thank God that's over." Sasuke groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

"I would never buy a slave and raise them as my kid." Nagato said, snorting. "If I'm going to buy a slave, especially a five year old one, I'm going to raise them properly. They'll know all the best ways to clean my toilets."

Kakashi sighed. "Why am I always a pedophile?"

"I hate Itachi."

"I don't like girls."

The other three men turned to look at him and Itachi laughed. "Bet you didn't see that one coming."

"So, what was wrong with the fic, do you think?" The interviewer continued. 

"Names."

"Spelling."

"Grammar."

"You're supposed to write out the numbers in fiction."

"You're supposed to watch the show before you mess with it."

"Do you even lift?"

"I'm not emo."

"Sasuke wasn't the right flavour of emo."

The interviewer laughed. "Well, thank you guys so much."

"No problem." Nagato brushed his hair to the side, smiling.

"I can't say I've ever done something like this before." Kakashi said.

"I hope we gave you something your could use." Sasuke grinned. 

"I need to wash my Harvard-educated eyes out with bleach." Itachi muttered. 

 


End file.
